Indifference
by amandakai
Summary: ‘“Please don’t leave me here.” she pleaded again. “Malfoy, I know you hate me, but you can’t hate me enough to let them kill me can you?” she barely asked.’ ***I really need a beta...so if anyone is interested, give me a hollar! ;- ***


**This story contains characters created and owned by J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic, Inc. and AOL/Time Warner, Inc. No profit is being made and no infringement is intended.**

Tortured screams could be heard throughout the Manor. To everyone present those screams fell on deaf ears. What did they care about a tortured and dying Mudblood? Bellatrix continued with her interrogation devoid of any concern for the creature on the floor. There was, however, a pair of grey eyes that laid transfixed on the writhing Hermione. As it was, Draco Malfoy had become indifferent to the cause of ridding the Wizarding world of all who were "unworthy". Why should he care about a fifty year old homicidal scheme of a deranged and positively grotesque looking old man? He didn't. He had come to realize that, in a nutshell, he was expected to aide this raging megalomaniac in committing genocide and then live happily ever after pretending that the world consisted only of pureblood witches and wizards. After having thought it through following the events of sixth year, Draco remained that he just couldn't be that delusional. He hadn't turned Muggle crusader or anything of the like, just indifferent. His loyalty was neither here nor there. At the moment though, even being indifferent wasn't sitting well with him. There was something about seeing the girl he'd known and loved to hate since his first day at Hogwarts pleading for her life, and or death, that pulled him out of his reverie. His heart started to ache just a little. Why did she have to look so pitiful? Why did she have to get caught? Why did she not answer the questions and end her suffering? Damn Gryffindor.

Hermione was silently wishing for two things. She wished for death or for her to be rendered unconscious. Either one would suffice at the present. The aftershock of the spell Bellatrix had used on her was still rolling through her body in waves. All she could do was lay motionless and limp on the floor. She knew there was a strong possibility that she would probably not survive this without anything short of a miracle. At present, she was lying on the floor at the mercy of three Malfoys and Bellatrix Lestrange, not counting how many other death eaters that were holed up here at the manor. So, in this moment, she was coming to terms with the possibility of her death. She knew she wasn't going to tell Bellatrix anything at all and she prayed with everything in her being that Ron and Harry were trying to get free of the dungeons if they weren't already. There was, of course, a part of her that hoped they would attempt to rescue her, but her brain told her that it was too much to hope for right now. She could barely think as it was.

Slowly, Hermione lifted her head slightly and glanced around the room. She could see Bellatrix and hear cold voice but couldn't make out anything she was saying. Scanning further, her eyes fell on a platinum blonde head in the corner of the room and slowly made their way to his face. It was then that she realized he was silently watching her with an unfamiliar look on his face. She'd never seen Malfoy don this expression before, it was almost regretful and yet when he noticed that she was watching him his usual and all too familiar sneer fell back into place. Twit. She hated them all. Now that she was thinking about it, she didn't really care what happened to the lot of them; as long as Harry persevered it didn't matter. She had hoped that most of them, the younger Death Eaters like Malfoy and his lot, could be persuaded to rethink things and in turn redeem themselves, but now she just didn't care. 'To hell with all of them', she thought. It was hard for her to accept that even after all the years that she and Malfoy had known and loathed each other he could actually stand by and watch her being tortured to death without a second thought. She really shouldn't have even expected any more than that.

As soon as she and Malfoy had looked away from each other Hermione heard Bellatrix's voice again.

"Draco!" she screamed at him. "Make yourself useful! Go and fetch the goblin down there. His services are required," she finished with a sneer. Draco said nothing in return and didn't give the notion that he'd heard one word. He casually turned and left the room.

At the beginnings of the torture session Hermione had lied to Bellatrix and told her that Gryffindor's sword was a fake. Merlin help her if Griphook didn't corroborate that story. All she could do was pray.

Malfoy returned with the goblin and proceeded to throw him down onto the floor next to Hermione. Bellatrix turned toward the goblin and glared. "Now take this filth out of the room and out of my sight until further notice," she hissed.

"And just where am I to take her?" he lazily inquired.

"I couldn't care less where you take her, just do it before I hex you! And watch her until further notice!" she yelled.

Draco sneered back at his lunatic of an aunt and bent to grab Hermione's leg. He didn't know if she was still conscious or not so he decided to just drag her into another room. He hauled her leg up and began to move towards the door when he noticed that she weighed next to nothing. It was alarming to him. Being on the run must've been rough, at least when it came to eating. She definitely could stand to gain a few. He turned to look down at her and that's when he saw that she really was fragile looking and yet he supposed that anyone would be after what she had just endured.

He eventually got her dragged into a room not too far from the main room in which she'd been earlier and was just turning to lock her in when he heard a whisper. Curious, he turned his head to see her eyes on him and then he heard it again just a little louder.

"Please don't leave me here." she pleaded again. "Malfoy, I know you hate me, but you can't hate me enough to let them kill me can you?" she barely asked. Her eyes were starting to fill with unshed tears and the sight of him went completely blurry.

Without warning Hermione finally let loose her despair and fear. Her whole body shook as she sobbed. She was no longer in front of her soon to be assailants so she let her emotions flood out. She really didn't care if Malfoy was in the room or not. At first she thought better than to ask him to stay with her, but then she figured, 'what else can he do to me', she was probably going to be killed anyway.

Draco had turned away from her as soon as he realized she was crying. She was right. He didn't like her at all, but to stand by and watch as they killed her would make him just like them. He knew he wasn't like them, Dumbledore was right. Draco Malfoy was no killer. As it were, that was not to say that he was going to save the day either. He was no hero to be certain. He knew that to be a hero you must be selfless and for him that just wouldn't be right. He was just indifferent.

"Granger, please do not presume to think that I have any sympathy for you, but I was ordered to stand guard over you. I'm not going anywhere for the moment. Do try and keep your sniveling to a minimum though, I have developed a migraine." he drawled. He didn't really, but he also did not feel like hearing her whine either. Seeing her lying helpless on the floor did stir a little something inside him though, just not enough for him to let her know that.

"Malfoy." she called. He ignored her. "Malfoy, look at me," she said. He still ignored her so she did her best to stand, which was a bad idea. "Please, please look at me," she pleaded again as she shakily rose to her feet. She wanted to try and plead with him to maybe help her somehow, or maybe just keep her civil company until she had to meet her end, but she became dizzy at that moment and got very unsteady. She tried to call to him again but no words came out. Her eyes went dark and she fell limply back toward the floor. Just moments before her head collided with the floor two arms reached out and caught her.

"Granger! Granger! Oh shit. Why the fuck do I get stuck with this bullshit?" he asked himself. Draco had tried to wake her for several minutes but she didn't respond. She was very clearly unconscious. He lowered her to the floor and knelt over her shaking her by the shoulders, trying to get her to regain consciousness. After several failed attempts he gave up. He sat back on his heels and stared at her chest. 'Well, at least she's breathing,' he thought. He didn't know if he would be able to stand being in the room with a dead body.

He continued watching her breath and then his gaze traveled up her chest to her neck and then her face. She really did look half emaciated and could use a good scrubbing, but he noticed underneath all of that that she really was alluring. She had an unconventional look about her, not quite girl next door, but not gorgeous either. Her beauty was all her own, even he couldn't deny that.

He continued to study her face while kneeling beside her. All the years that he had felt nothing but hatred toward her, all the years spent tormenting her and teasing her were now starting to seem like a waste of time. Why? Why had it been so important to belittle her and tease her?

Draco found himself asking these questions and not being able to provide efficient answers, particularly while his eyes remained glued to Hermione. She looked peaceful as she slept. Her mouth was slightly open and her head was turned toward him. Without realizing what he was doing, he slowly reached for her cheek with his right hand as he continued to take her in. When he noticed what was happening he stopped for just a second and then couldn't resist. His fingers lightly smoothed over her left cheek and his thumb just barely grazed her lips. It was like a spike of electricity shot from her skin to his. He'd never felt anything like this before. It was frightening and confusing but oh so lovely all at the same time. He realized that he couldn't move his hand away even if he wanted to now. Her skin was like silk beneath his fingertips.

Hermione was dreaming. She could feel the softest touch on her face and it felt so warm and intimate. Whoever it was continued to caress her skin on her cheeks and neck and then she felt fingers slide into her hair above her left ear and it felt so good. Then she heard a soft breath and remembered where she was and what had happened. She didn't open her eyes at first because she didn't want the moment to end. She didn't want Draco to stop what he was doing. Despite everything that had happened between them, what he was doing now felt so comforting to her. His touch felt like that of a lover's; gentle, warm, and wonderful. She was content to just lie there and experience the menagerie of feelings Draco was evoking with just his small touches. Without thinking she nuzzled her face into his hand and he stopped.

Draco looked at where his hand and her face met and he saw Hermione's eyes open. He stared into her dark chocolate irises and she stared back. Her gaze was boring into his soul and still he was frozen. Then she closed her eyes and placed the tiniest of kisses on the inside of his palm. He couldn't think of a single thing that would cause her to do such an infinitesimal yet cataclysmic thing so he just stared. He wondered how such a small gesture could create a whirlwind of sensation within him.

Hermione opened her eyes again and looked at him. Everything he had been doing felt so right and now she was sad that it had stopped. "Why did you stop?" she whispered to him. "I didn't want you to stop."

Her words caused him to take a sharp intake of breath and he brought his hand back. The skin in his palm felt like it was on fire from her kiss. He wasn't expecting her to speak at all let alone say what she did, although he wasn't even sure that she said what he thought he heard. "I..I..I, what?" he stuttered. He didn't think she would want him to touch her at all now that she was conscious again. It was one thing to relieve his curiosity while she asleep, and oh was it worth it, but now that she was awake, he was sure that she wouldn't want to be molested by a Slytherin.

"What were you doing, Malfoy?" she asked him.

"I was just making sure you were still alive, Gran-Her-Granger," he stated awkwardly.

"Well, I am, so now what," she said raising herself onto her elbows.

"Uh, I don't, I mean, what do you mean?" he asked. He was starting to become nervous and he wasn't sure why. Maybe it was the thought of her actually liking what he was doing or maybe it was the thought of him actually liking what he was doing. One of those was more frightening than the other, but in this moment, he couldn't tell which.

Hermione leaned a little toward him and she could smell is cologne. It was very subtle but very nice. His hair was in disarray from him catching her and it was falling into his eyes. They sat across from each other, not saying a word, looking into each other eyes. Slowly, while still holding his eyes to hers, she raised her hand and with her middle finger she swiped it across his forehead, spread her fingers out, then pushed them forward and into his hair. He didn't stop her or protest. He slid his eyes closed and took a deep breath.

Her hand in his hair was heavenly. His head fell slowly forward as her hand continued down the back and rested on his neck. "Why are you doing this?" he asked in a whisper that was barely audible.

"I don't know what will happen to me, but I know that you are here with me. The way you touched me was unlike anything I've ever felt before. It felt so good to feel your hand on my face," she answered, as her hand came forward and cupped his face.

He turned his face toward her palm and returned her earlier kiss. It seared into her skin and she felt shivers all the way up her arm. She couldn't explain why all of this was happening all she knew was that it felt so good. After all that had happened tonight these feelings and emotions were welcomed by them both.

Out there with his family was nothing but evil and hatred. Draco found right now that he no longer wanted to be there. It was in here, in this room and in this moment with Hermione that he wanted to remain. For a short moment in time he could make believe that they cared for one another. He wanted to believe that she could actually care about him in this moment. So he took her hand from his face and leaned forward, his lips stopping just before hers. They could each feel the other's small puffs of breath coming out against their faces. Hermione closed the small gap by leaning her forehead against his and then he kissed her. A feather light kiss that just barely grazed her lips. He pulled away slightly and looked into her eyes for any hint of regret and when he found none, he captured her lips again, this time feeling emotions from himself and her that he'd been craving.

Her hands came up to his face and slid into his hair as she deepened the kiss. She had never experienced such intensity before. All of her fear and doubt and hope and love she poured into this indescribable kiss. The intensity of it was so overwhelming that they broke apart and stared at each other, surprised. Then, without a word, Hermione scooted toward Draco and attempted to climb into his lap but her body was still weak He put his hands around her waist and lifted her onto his thighs. Once there, she rubbed his face with the back of her knuckles and noticed that his eyes were so beautiful. Their stormy grey color was such an extreme opposite of her mohaganny.

She watched as his eyes darkened and then she felt his hands move slowly from around her waist to her lower back and down to the small of her back. He slipped his hand under her jumper and his fingers blazed a hot trail all the way up her spine. She arched her back into his touch and rested both her hands on his shoulders, eyes closed trying to concentrate on the feel of his palm in between her shoulder blades.

He watched her in amazement. Her movements were so sensual that he couldn't help but watch her. She acted as if she had nothing to lose and he was completely caught up in her.

His left hand joined his right hand and they both slid up and onto her shoulders pulling her into him. He crashed his lips onto hers again and kissed her feverishly. There was no going back for him now. He was mesmerized by her in everyway. Her skin was like warm silk, so smooth and hot.

His hands were arduously roaming over her back and sides. He broke his lips away from hers to plant small wet kisses along her jaw and around her ear and then slowly licked from her neck back up to her earlobe where he paused and lightly nipped at it. He bent his head and nibbled and kissed at the flesh above her collarbone and at the top of her shoulder eliciting small moans from her.

He brought his hand around to her front and ran his palm over her left breast earning him another sigh of appreciation. She leaned her head forward and sighed into his neck from the contact. He did it again only this time he gently squeezed, then drew his fingers over her nipple again. Just then she leaned away from him and drew her jumper up over her head. She looked at him expectantly so he reached behind her and deftly undid the clasp of her bra. It fell open and he pulled the straps down her arms and placed it on the floor beside them on top of her discarded jumper.

She started to look embarrassed about her nude form but he shook his head at her and brought his hands to her breasts. They were perfect. She watched as he massaged them intently. As he ran his fingers over her nipples they instantly hardened and the sensation shot throughout her body. She threw her head back and moaned in appreciation as he brought one of the hardened peaks into his mouth.

She'd never been this far before, but she didn't care. She was experiencing pure ecstasy. She lowered her head to his as his mouth continued its onslaught. Then she reached down to his chin and lifted his face. He let go of her nipple and look up at her. Her hands went to the buttons on his shirt and she began to undo them one by one. As her fingers slid down they would just barely make contact with his chest and every time they did they sent a jolt of electricity to his groin.

Waiting for her to finish was sweet torture, but they're eyes never left each others. When his shirt was opened she smoothed her hands up his abdomen and chest then over his shoulders to brush the shirt off. He let if fall down to his forearms and then reached up to her face with both hands and captured her lips with another searing kiss.

Neither one of them could believe what was happening but neither one would stop it for the world either. Being with Hermione like this was pure bliss. Draco wondered to himself how he never saw her like this before, why he had never even considered her a part of the female species. All of what was happening was like a breath of fresh air for the first time. She was penetrating his soul and shining a beacon of hope into his heart. He was addicted already and not a word had been spoken. Every touch, every caress was like fire.

They held onto each other and kissed like they were old lovers that had been away from each other for years. Draco slowed the kiss and pulled his face inches away from hers. He wrapped his arms around her and lifted up onto his knees then slowly lowered her back to the floor. He moved his body with hers until he was lying directly above her.

He looked at her questioningly seeking her approval. She just nodded her head and placed her hands on his chest. He closed his eyes as shivers ran throughout his body. Hungrily, he kissed her again while he moved his body to her side. Starting at her neck he ran his hand down over her breasts and then her stomach, and then stopped at her waistline where his pinky finger just barely rested at the top of her knickers. He lightly rubbed back and forth as if asking for permission to proceed. To show that she wanted him to continue she slid her hand down the length of his arm and stopped at the button of her jeans then popped them open and slowly slid the zipper all the way down.

Draco stopped kissing her so that he could watch her face as he slipped his hand into her knickers. No one had ever touched her this way but her and now that is was happening her breath was coming in fast pants.

She closed her eyes as she felt his fingers dip into her dampened curls. She let out a small moan as he languidly began to rub small circles around her opening and then dipped just the tip of his middle finger into her opening. He lowered his forehead to hers as he brought her juices up to her clit and started slowly but intently massaging it. He watched as she squeezed her eyes shut tighter and let out a loud sigh. Her hips started to move with his hand just as he pulled it away.

Hermione opened her eyes to see him moving himself in between her legs and grab the bottoms of her jeans and pull them over her feet. She lifted her hips to help get them off and he tossed them over his shoulder toward the pile of her clothes.

Next he hooked his fingers in the top of her knickers and hesitantly lowered them over her hips. She halted for just a moment and then motioned for him to continue. After they were off she immediately closed her knees and looked away but he leaned up, grabbed her chin and for the second time tonight, shook his head at her.

He softly placed his hand between her knees and nudged them back apart, then held her gaze as his hand came back up and cupped her cheek. She turned her head and kissed his palm again and he knew that that was his cue to continue.

She watched as Draco lowered his head to her stomach and placed a soft kiss above her bellybutton. She continued to watch as his head moved lower and he placed a kiss on her left hip and then another on her right hip. She couldn't help but watch with wonder and anticipation as he ran his tongue very slowly from her vagina to her clit and back again.

She cried out in ecstasy while he hungrily lapped at her folds and circled her engorged clit. With each flick of his tongue he brought her closer and closer to her release.

Her head was reeling and her breathing progressively escalated as with a long lick Draco's tongue sent her exploding over the edge. She cried out as her body was racked with the most intense orgasm she'd ever experienced. Waves of electricity rolled through her body while she fisted her hands in his hair and she rode out the aftershocks of her climax.

Draco rose up her body and saw her face as the waves of her orgasm ebbed out. In that moment he thought she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. The sight of her in pleasure was exquisite. She was exquisite. She opened her eyes to look up at him and then jerked him to her and consumed his lips. She could taste herself in his mouth and it aroused her even more.

While their tongues moved passionately within each others mouths her hands franticly roamed over his tense body trying to touch him everywhere. They were all over his body rubbing, pulling, squeezing. He caught both her small hands in his one and stilled them for a few seconds. He slipped his body down to the floor at her side, turned toward her, and caught her eyes once again as he lowered their hands toward his beltline.

Taking his silent cue she undid his belt buckle and then the button. Slowly and timidly she slid his zipper down and grabbed the throbbing bulge there beneath his boxers, her hands shaking all the while. The size and hardness of it captivated her and the heat emanating from it warmed her hand.

He drew in a sharp breath as her hand held still on top of his boxers. Her hand there felt incredible but he needed more contact. He could feel her shyness so he encouraged her by kissing her cheek and then her eyelids and her chin, the end of her nose, and all over the rest of her face while his hands caressed her body.

He looked at her again with want and silently willed her to go on. While returning his stare she slipped her hand into his boxers and wrapped her warm fingers around his weeping shaft. His eyes closed for a second as a low growl emitted from his throat evoking a long sigh and moan from Hermione.

The sound of his approval was all it took to spark her courage.

Hermione closed her fist a little tighter and pushed her hand all the way down to the base then slowly pulled it back to the tip gathering the sticky fluid that was rested there. Just one stroke from her hand and Draco knew was not going to last long like this so he removed her hand and pushed his pants and boxers off. Keeping his eyes locked onto hers he positioned himself between her legs at her entrance.

He stayed there above her with both elbows on each side of her head for several moments studying every feature on her face. They remained frozen like that until Draco put his hands in her hair and leaned his head down to brush her lips. He nipped and licked at her bottom lip trying to coax her to let him in. She opened her mouth to him and they engaged in a very long, slow, luxurious kiss, they're tongues dancing together.

While they kissed she reached down between them and circled her fingers around his cock. He jumped at the contact then began to rock with her as she stroked him up and down slowly then massaged her clit with it. Both were moaning into each others mouths and breathing heavily.

Draco rose up onto his hands and looked into her eyes longingly. He paused, giving her a chance to back out but she stared resolutely back into his eyes and gave a small nod. It was all he needed. With a passion he didn't know he possessed, he captured her lips again and shoved hard into her, burying himself to the hilt.

She gasped into his mouth and tears began to fill her eyes after his intrusion but he held still and caressed her face. She knew it would hurt, but nothing could've prepared her for it. As the pain faded she started to relax again but remained still. Their bodies were joined as one and the feeling was more than Hermione could've described.

Draco was staring at her in awe. He had no idea she was a virgin. He could feel her whole body tense when he entered her and it remained so. He didn't dare move a muscle as they laid there, for he knew he could only move again when she was ready. Still, the idea of Hermione Granger giving him her virginity was more than his mind could process at that moment.

"Shhh. I didn't know. I didn't mean to hurt you," he said to her.

She looked up at him and gave him a soft kiss to quiet him. The pain was sharp at first, but was slowly waning. "I know," was all she said back as she ran her hands down his back and wrapped her legs around his waist. She nudged him with her heels and he slowly pulled out and then slid back in.

The feel of her wrapped around him was beyond heaven. Her inner walls were so tight and warm and slick, it was the most brilliant thing he'd ever felt. He evened out his pace and concentrated on holding on longer. She was exquisite. He watched as she met his every thrust with passion and longing. She had her face turned down and was watching them come together as he thrust in and out of her when he nudged her head back with his and then claimed her mouth.

She held onto him with such abandon and moaned into his shoulder every time their hips met. His thrusts were coming faster and harder now and the sound of skin slapping against skin was resounding throughout the room. Hermione began to feel the beginnings of another orgasm and started whimpering as she tried to gain more contact with each re-entry.

Draco's vision went dark as he continued to pound into her making her scream into his neck as she tightened her hold around his torso. It was all he could do to hold on as her walls tightened and convulsed around him. He pumped one last time and an explosive orgasm racked his body as he spilled his seed into her. Finally his arms went weak and he collapsed on top of her, whispering her name over and over again.

Both their bodies were covered in sweat and they were both gasping for air.

Hermione was raining kisses all over his neck and shoulder and sliding her hands all over his back. He lifted up off of her and moved her wet hair off of her face. She gave him a slow smile and placed a chaste kiss on his lips which he returned.

They laid there in each others arms for only a few moments before a commotion could be heard outside the door.

Neither one of them knew how long they'd been in the room together, or how long whatever was happening outside the room had been going on. Draco sat up and strained to hear what was taking place and Hermione sat up beside him, realizing quickly that what could be heard beyond the door were the voices of Ron Weasley and Harry Potter as they shouted to one another, obviously engaged in a heated battle against the rest of the occupants of Malfoy Manor.

Both Draco and Hermione jumped to their feet and hurriedly dressed, neither one saying a thing to the other as they were pulling their clothes on. Hermione finished first and ran to the door. She stood staring at the doorknob as Draco finished dressing, walked across the room, and stood behind her. She turned to look at him and he stole one last kiss as her face came around to his. As soon he ended the kiss she stepped away from him and let out a long sigh, as if to ask "what now"? Then, out of nowhere, Dobby the house elf appeared at her left side and without a word took her hand in his, sent a sharp nod in Draco's direction and then disappeared. Draco was left standing alone in the small room staring at the place where she stood just moments before.


End file.
